


Blood In The Water

by dragon_lovely



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gothic, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Multi, Riverdale is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_lovely/pseuds/dragon_lovely
Summary: Riverdale is a dark place. The people there have grown immune to pain. How would a newcomer see Riverdale and its secrets?





	Blood In The Water

____  
We’ll never get free  
____  
If you’re unlucky, you may find yourself in Riverdale.

Maybe you’re stopping overnight, or maybe you’re visiting. It doesn’t matter.

It’s always quiet. The only sound is the wind whispering to be freed from its chains. Or maybe that’s the children laughing. It all blurs soon enough, after all.

If you end up hungry, the only safe place is the shop in the middle of town. The neon lights shine like a beacon of better times. If you find yourself there with certain people, it’s unlikely you’ll leave alive.

The safety only counts among those who care.

____  
Lamb to the slaughter  
____

If you have the unfortunate luck of going to Riverdale High, don’t speak to anyone.

A girl with raven hair and clothes that do not match her stature, that of someone who has lost everything. Everyone avoids her as if her touch will bring destruction and famine.

A boy with regret gushing from every pore in his body, hair on fire to single him out of a crowd. He has a quiet sort of danger, left over from times of mistaken trust.

There is a girl with hair like sunshine but a darkness of the night shining out of her eyes. She seems kind, but like she would not hesitate to kill for the people she loves if there are such people.

A boy with a beanie pulled down low and a voice like rebellion. He walks like a king without a throne, and people follow his stance. They don’t see the doubt that lies behind the strength in his gaze.

Two girls who are never separated, one with red hair like flames and the other with pink like lost innocence. They act like the queens of the town. No one sees how desperately they hold onto one another as if they let go they’ll never find each other again.

There’s a boy that smiles too much to be comfortable. It's as if he’s trying to bring back times without a broken marriage or murdered children. It just makes him forget.

A girl who stays in the music room and sings loud enough to cover her crying. She, too, has seen her family lose so much. The only time she smiles is when she’s singing, and even that is an act.

You wonder why they look like they’ve seen too much. It’s not until you hear the rumors of murdered brothers and friends and teachers that you realize how much blood coats these halls.

____  
What you gonna do when there’s blood in the water.  
____

Don’t go down to Sweetwater River, and never go down alone. You won’t come back. It thirsts, not for water, but for blood and bone, flesh and sinew, a human life. It takes without mercy.

At night the water turns red. Usually, water reflects the sky, but this river seems to swallow the night whole and still want more. People used to hold bonfires on the shores, believing the fire kept the water away.

They stopped after the bodies began to appear.

____  
The price of your greed is your son and your daughter  
____

When you hear the sounds of motorcycles, be afraid, but if you hear the sound of a car door, be terrified.

Every day, the color gets sucked out of this town. The only thing left is red. You wonder why everything looks bloody.

At first, you didn’t see the line that divides the two sides of the town. All you saw were people. But if you look closely enough, you will find the hatred that carves the two apart.

They’re like two heads of a coin, but it’s still in the air, spinning. You don’t want to be here when it finally lands.

It’s almost as if everyone is waiting for their reckoning, a flood of something that will whisk away the terror that is hanging of over this town.

Cleanse it of the sins it holds.  
____

What you gonna do when there’s blood in the water.  
____

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I actually finished. It's really short. It's inspired by the song Blood // Water by grandson. It's like a gothic version of Riverdale told from a dark(er) perspective. Umm, yeah, I don't know what else to write. Comment if you have a suggestion. Also, it was only betaed by Grammarly so. Good luck.


End file.
